The use of encryption in establishing a session between devices is well known in the art. For example and without limiting the generality of the foregoing, a data session using HTTPS comprises transfer of encrypted data using a version of the Secure Socket Layer (SSL) or Transport Layer Security (TLS) protocols. Data transferred using HTTPS is considered to have reasonable protection from eavesdroppers and man-in-the-middle attacks.
The disclosures of all references mentioned throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.